Unexpected
by preston-gal
Summary: Life after and traumatic event how are her family going to react to her secret and what is Tony's take on the situation. Could anything else possibly happen? chapter 12. Final chapter x
1. Chapter 1

Hi, this is my first story so be kind and r&r with constructive criticism. If you don't like it or thing I should scrape it let me know! I know its short but I didn't want to write a load of crap.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters however the plot is mine!

---------------------------------------------------------

**Unexpected**

Kate never expected the answer that was staring her straight in the face.

_'Damn you Dinozzo'_ she thought as she threw the test in the trash and left the Ladies room. She hadn't been feeling well lately and after being sick in autopsy, something that had never happened to her, she decided with some persuasion from her sister to take the stupid test and when she did it only proved her sister knew best and to Kate that there were always consequences when being in a relationship, if you could call it that, with Tony Dinozzo.

"You don't look so good," Tony said as she came back in and sat at her desk,

_'If it wasn't for you'_ Kate thought _'I wouldn't look like this,'_ but instead she gave Tony a glare,

"I'm fine," she lied as he got back to his work.

Tony wasn't convinced, but didn't wasn't to press the subject in case Kate closed up like she usually did when personal questions were asked.

A couple of minutes later, Tony watched Kate; yet again disappear, most probably to the 'head', for about the fourth time that morning.

Tony knew something was up but decided that he wasn't going to tell Gibbs or Abby but would keep it to himself at least until Kate tells him, but why wouldn't she? She was his partner and everyday trusted him with her life and above that they were secretly dating so why wouldn't she trust him with this? Tony pondered this thought until Kate came back but didn't say anything as she looked ready to shoot him, as she drank a bottle of water.

Tony was about to open his mouth when he was interrupted by a rampaging Gibbs.

"Tony, Kate we've got a lead," was all he said while heading towards the elevator. The two agents grabbed their weapons and jogged to join Gibbs in the elevator.

The journey was relatively quiet, the radio had been on at the start but Tony do be in an awfully good mood and decided to sing along to almost every song driving Gibbs nuts so with a swift hit over the head Tony shut up and the radio was turned off creating silence. As they got to a small town near Charlottesville in the middle of Virginia the atmosphere changed.

The case they were investigating was Petty Officer Leann Nolan. Their first suspect was the husband but he was away on business when the murder happened two days ago. Her CO was also out of the picture as he was with his wife and now after a lot of dead ends there final suspect led into the countryside to a run down, creepy cottage where Petty Officer Nolan's sister was supposed to be staying.

As they pulled up down the street Kate got a feeling in the pit of her stomach and it wasn't butterflies.

"Gibbs, it looks abandoned she probably isn't here," Kate complained.

Gibbs stopped dead in his tracks and spun around to face Kate.

"No we cannot just go Agent Todd! Our soldiers in Iraq can't just go all because they're getting second thoughts," Gibbs said raising his voice, "I'm here to do my job and Agent Todd you should do yours!"

Kate stood still Gibbs had always told her to trust her gut but know she could trust her gut and not go in and get fired or go in and something happens. Tony decided it for her,

"Kate, come on, I've got your back," he whispered to her placing his hand on her lower back guiding her towards the old cottage.

"Ms. Nolan?" Gibbs shouted knocking on the door with one hand his gun in the other, "Ms. Nolan...NCIS...open up!"

No answer.

Tony and Kate took to the wall at the left hand side of the door while Gibbs the right. Tony nodded at Gibbs, he was ready, Kate however, wasn't but she still nodded.

Gibbs counted on his fingers...1...2...3

Tony kicked in the door while Gibbs like a flash of lightening was sweeping the small room which resembled a lounge. The trio ventured into the room guns ready to fire at anything unexpected.

"Clear!" shouted Gibbs

"Clear!" shouted Tony

They waited but Kate never answered...

* * *

please read and review i want to know what you all think! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews people gratelly appreciated! **This is my second chapter as you will have figured out but I'll probably only update once or twice more over the week as I have exams all next week :( any ideas on where this may go is very welcome, I do have something in mind but I would like ideas!

x

**

* * *

**

**Unexpected**

**Chapter 2**

"Kate!" "Answer...now!" Gibbs ordered as he searched through various rooms they had seen her go into. No sign of her until they walked back down the hall towards the lounge and on the right was the open back door swinging in the breeze.

Gibbs looked at Tony and they drew their weapons, each stepping warily into an unsearched area.

"Gibbs! I've got blood!" Tony said stepping around each drop and the footprints in the dirt; the trail leading into a very dense forest.

The situation didn't look promising blood was never a good sign and without knowing who's blood it was Tony feared for his missing partner.

Gibbs came to stand beside Tony, "Looks like they're in the woods boss," "What should we do?" Tony asked, as he looked at Gibbs hoping the guy had some sort of plan.

Gibbs looked at Tony; he saw concern and guilt written on the young agents face.

"We swab the blood and get it to Abby, I want the house searched from top to bottom find out who has Kate and I want to know why!" Gibbs ordered as he stormed off towards the house before entering he turned,

"And get these woods searched!"

Tony nodded and in one motion took out his phone and called everyone. _'Come on Kate show me you're alright,'_ he thought.

Her head felt heavy and her body was numb, she had no idea where she was or why all she knew was her gut was always right.When she tried to sit up her nausea return and she threw up what little her stomach contained onto the cold floor she was placed on. As her eyes adjusted to the dimly lit room she noticed that it was bare and the only light coming was from a barred window. Your typical prison room just not as nicely furnished.

Kate just hoped that her team-mates would find her she didn't want to be the first agent Gibbs would lose and she doubted he would let her.

"Abby what have you got for me?" Gibbs asked as he entered her unusually quiet lab.

Abby turned around; her eyes were red, stained from tears, "The bloods Kate's, Gibbs. The SOB who took her attacked her," she said,

Gibbs looked down to the floor unable to see Abby hurt,

"She's pregnant Gibbs, her blood showed abnormally high levels of oestrogen," that was the final blow as Abby cried again.

Now Gibbs had a missing, pregnant agent who was injured, this only added to the increasing pressure he was under if Kate died two lives would be lost and in a way he would lose he first two agents. Abby's quiet voice broke his thoughts,

"Don't tell Tony. If she dies...Tony... he wouldn't be able to cope losing both of them and if she does survive it is her place to tell him,"

"They broke rule 12 didn't they?" Gibbs said, Abby nodded,

"They've been_ 'secretly'_ dating for about 4 months, I didn't know it was getting serious and I don't think they did either," Abby said quietly, "They were going to tell you Gibbs well at least Kate was but I guess she didn't get round to it,"

_'Tony please save me! I have so much to tell you. I'm sorry I was mad but its still your fault'_ silent tears ran down her face as she sat her back against a stone cold wall, her legs pulled into her chest and her head resting on folded arms.

* * *

you know what to do! press the blue button. all ideas welcome! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi**

Thanks for your reviews again. any ideas are welcome!!! I have SAT's exams next week and at the moment I'm a little stuck as to what to write the ideas are in my head though. So updates we be a while.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters except the man in the mask. He is mine, for now, so don't steal.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

Time was running out and Tony knew it. They had had no contact with who ever had taken Kate not even a ransom.

Statistics were against them, it had been over 24 hours and without any contact meaning she was either dead or dying.

"Boss, we've got something!" McGee shouted running into the bullpen.

Tony jumped from behind his desk and joined McGee at Gibbs' desk,

"We've managed to get a GPS location on Kate's phone. It's weak but it's enough to go investigate," McGee said enthusiastically.

"How do you know they've not just taken her phone and dumped it?" asked Tony, this put a dampener on the good news.

McGee smiled slyly,

"If they had dumped the signal would be stronger and we would've already found it. The only explanation to the weak signal is that she is either underground or behind lots of walls that contain lead," McGee explained triumphantly.

"Tony get the truck, McGee get Ducky on stand by. We've got a little lady to bring home," Gibbs ordered getting up and grabbing his gun.

"Good job, McGee."

The GPS signal led them to some abandoned ammo bunkers near Norfolk Naval Station.

"Right, there are 4 bunkers each split into sectors; I want us to search them all. You find anything you call," Gibbs ordered, passing flashlights to Tony and McGee.

The corridor was dark, the only light source coming from Tony's torch. He'd searched and researched nearly every room but that was because he had gotten lost.

However, he had found a corridor that he hadn't seen before and also he heard a scraping sound coming from the room next to him he prayed it was _'his' _Kate.

With the chain cutters he snapped the lock holding the door shut and prayed that she was alright and he'd find her unharmed.

Kate woke up with a killer head ache and feeling very nauseas with no clue where she was, for the second time in over a day. The noise that had awoken her was the snapping of a chain and the opening of a door.

Tony opened the door and found... where Kate **had **been all that was left was her phone and a couple of rats eating the remains of Kate's untouched bowls of food.

"Boss... she's gone," Tony said quietly going over to the untouched bed and picking up her phone which was along side a note that read:

_Hi NCIS,_

_You honestly didn't think I'd make it that easy for you? I'm shocked if you did. You're going to have to try harder._

_She's a very pretty agent, I'd hate for anything to happen to her._

_Your Friend,_

Tony hit the wall out of frustration,

"Breaking your hand isn't going to help her," Gibbs said, his voice appearing from no where, causing Tony to jump,

"Sorry Boss, it's...they're playing with us Gibbs and Kate is their toy," Tony replied, his anger showing in his eyes.

"McGee bag and tag everything in here and get it to Abby. Tell her she has 3 hours. Tony take the Sedan back pull Kate's file and Petty Officer Nolan's, she if there are anything connecting them," Gibbs ordered.

Kate, meanwhile found herself being roughly hauled out of a white, windowless, van by a man at least 6'4''.Her arms tied behind her back.

"It's such a shame you have to spend your visit here alone. If your ever lonely, I'll gladly keep you company," the man in the mask said seductively,

"Over my dead body," Kate spat back, her comment wasn't taken on strong shoulders and instead, her face met the end of his slap.

"You shouldn't hit a lady," Kate said feeling blood tickle from her busted lip.

"Next time, I'll shoot," he replied, whispering into her ear.

Kate held her breathe to keep her from jeopardising the safety of herself and most importantly her baby.

* * *

press the purple button as I have been told it isn't blue lol 

r & r


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Thanks for all the reviews! Love to know what you all think. Keep it up any ideas are welcome.

x

* * *

"Abs, tell me what you've got," Gibbs ordered, as he crept up behind the forensic scientist, with a 'caf-pow' in hand. 

"Not a great deal Gibbs. The only print was a partial found on the note, Kate's phone on the other hand, was wiped clean, no prints not even Kate's," Abby explained to Gibbs, her hands waiting to except the 'caf-pow'

"Did you run the print?" Gibbs asked, keeping hold of the caffeine filled drink

"No hits in any database, sorry Gibbs," Abby said quietly as she looked at the floor unable to meet her boss' eyes.

Gibbs lifted Abby's chin with his finger and looked her dead in the eyes,

"Don't say sorry for something that's out of your control. It's a sign of weakness" Gibbs replied gently smiling at his favourite goth.

"You're going to find the bastards that have Kate and when you do your going to shoot them," Abby said sternly receiving Gibbs' gift.

"Thanks Abs" Gibbs smiled leaving her lab.

When Gibbs entered the bullpen he saw McGee and Tony hovering quietly around his desk, talking in low whispers and as they saw Gibbs they stopped talking and took a step away from each other.

"What have you got?" Gibbs asked sitting at his desk,

Tony held a file in his hand but glanced at McGee before giving it to his boss.

"Well..." Gibbs said sternly,

"We know who has Kate," McGee said looking at Tony,

Gibbs was about to get up when Tony spoke,

"It's my father Gibbs, whoever took her was paid by my dad. We traced the transaction back to his account," Tony told Gibbs who then sat back down.

"Where is he now?" asked Gibbs

"We don't know Gibbs, he could've bought a house especially," Tony explained

* * *

Compared to Kate's earlier residence, her current room was 100 times better; it was comfier and most importantly warm and dry. 

She was currently locked in one of 3 bedrooms in the small house she was staying in and this time she had her own bathroom where she could empty the limited contents of her stomach when ever she needed to.

Ever since, Kate arrived a couple of hours ago Kate led on her bed staring at the ceiling thinking of what life with Tony and _their _child would be like.

She knew it sounded cliché but she pictured Tony and herself living in the quiet, virtually crime free suburbs of Washington, and also it wasn't that far from work.

Her house would have a large front garden on a quiet street with white picket fences and a front deck where she and Tony could sit and watch they child play.

However, as Kate drifted into a deep sleep her happy daydream turned to a horrible nightmare. Suddenly, she saw Tony and her house disappear and her world turned grey as she stood her baby in her arms in front of a dark, gloomy apartment in the middle of the city. The longer her nightmare went on the worse it got, her friends and job disappeared and in their place bottles upon bottles of pills appear.

Kate felt her self panicking and trying to wake up but she couldn't not until a loud 'bang' woke her.

'_Thank god,'_ she thought before opening her eyes and regaining a normal breathing pattern.

Once Kate opened her eyes, though she wished she hadn't, she wished that everything that had happened in the past two days was a dream but it wasn't.

* * *

Tony looked longingly at Kate's empty desk wishing it was anyone but her. Why hadn't it been him? It was his dad so he should be the one fearing for their life not Kate, it wasn't fair! 

Then he had an idea and called Abby,

"Hey Abs, did McGee give you the tapes from the gates at Norfolk?" he asked shouting over her music while holding the phone away from his ear.

"Yah but I haven't had time to watch them all yet, why?" she replied,

"I'll go through them," said Tony hanging up and leaving his desk.

* * *

Tony rewound the tape and watched it back to front as he didn't want to watch days of tape, and that's when he saw a black van drive out of the back gate. 

'_Gotcha,' _Tony thought as he ran the license plate and waited.

* * *

read and review pretty please!! x X x 


	5. Chapter 5

**sorry it took so long been really busy lately.** R & R please, i actually love to know what you think.

**

* * *

Chapter 5**

Tony printed off the sheet of details containing the address of the owner of the black van and he went down to Abby's lab in the hope of finding Gibbs.

As he quietly stepped out the elevator Tony heard Abby and McGee talking in a quiet voices and decided like usual over hear there conversation.

"Oh my god! Abby are you sure?" McGee asked, staring at Abby in disbelief,

"Yes! I ran the test like three times to make sure before telling Gibbs," Abby replied watching on the plasma the computer search the print they found.

"McGee, are you ok?" she asked, as he stared at her,

"Yeah, I just can't believe Kate's pregnant, I mean...I had no idea she and Tony were dating," McGee replied nervously.

Tony couldn't believe what he was hearing; his girlfriend was pregnant with their child! He just stood there, his mouth almost touching the floor.

"She...she...she's having my...my child," he stuttered, alerting Abby and McGee who looked at each other shocked neither had known Tony was listening.

Kate was going to kill them. First, of all Abby had told Gibbs that she and Tony were dating and she was pregnant and now Abby and McGee had been caught by Tony and practically told him his girlfriend was pregnant.

They were definitely going to die but probably tortured first.

* * *

Kate felt very lonely. She sat on the bed and tried to see between the barred windows and picture herself free again.

The sound of the door unlocking brought her from her daydream even though she continued to watch the outside world.

'_This is what prisoners must feel like,' _she thought.

"Well Ms. Todd I hope you are enjoying your stay with us?" came a chilling voice, Kate could feel his presence directly behind her.

Yet she said quiet, she didn't even turn to get a look at her captor. She just didn't want to know.

"Caitlin, I know what you're hiding, now... you'd better co-operate or you'll risk losing that life you're trying to protect," he whispered in her ear running his hand through her hair.

* * *

Gibbs put the phone down as he got up holstering his gun,

"Are you two coming?" he asked,

Tony and McGee glanced at each other before jumping up and grabbing there guns, holstering them as they quickly followed Gibbs to the elevator.

"Where we going boss?" they asked,

"To bring Kate home," was all Gibbs said.

* * *

Tears ran silently down her cheeks as she felt her captor touch her hair and skin.

Kate wished that Tony and Gibbs would come and save her, save her from this monster.

Next came the kisses but then all of a sudden his actions changed and he walked away from her.

Kate breathed a sigh of relief but it was too soon, as her captor delivered a stricken blow, with what she suspected to be a plank of wood, to her back, leaving a huge, bleeding gash and immense pain.

Kate was so shock that she didn't have time to shed her tears, instead she ending up choking on them.

"Why...?" she choked out,

"Tony's going to get my money," was all he said as hit Kate again this time with his fists.

Kate was now close enough to smell the alcohol on his breath, but she didn't understand what this had to do with Tony.

* * *

Gibbs probably broke every rule of driving there was on there way to get Kate, while Tony and McGee held on for dear life.

"Where exactly are we going?" asked McGee, gritting his teeth as they sped round a corner onto a busy street to be faced with car horns and angry drivers.

"Mr. Joseph Dinozzo is the new resident of 134 Garrison Drive and we are going to pay him a little visit," Gibbs said bluntly.

As they got nearer to the house Gibbs decided, as not to blow their cover, to slow down to the speed limit of 30mph but he was not happy.

They parked cautiously across from the house and looked for anything unusual in its appearance.

Nothing, it looked like an ordinary house from the outside, at least from the front, the back could be a whole different story.

Kate heard the doorbell go for the first time in 2 days, now her hopes of being freed were turning to a reality.

She strained to hear who was at the door but couldn't, as she was about to call for help the door to her room opened and in stepped Joe Dinozzo reeking of booze.

"Make one sound darling and your dead," he threatened pointing her own gun at her.

Kate gulped and nodded, returning to her daily exercise of staring out the window into the back garden.

* * *

read and review!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

**So its nearly over or thats what I've planned. What do you all think of this chapter??**

**x****

* * *

Chapter 6**

While McGee and Gibbs went to the front door, Tony snuck round the back, just in case his father answered the door and he would instantly know it was NCIS and Kate would be in more danger than she was already.

Tony kept to the wall of the house to try and avoid being seen but that wasn't a problem as there were no CCTV cameras or windows down the side of the house.

Once round the back Tony hid behind a rather large and overgrown bush. It wasn't hard to guess which room was Kate's prison.

The bastards who held her had put the iron bars on the outside of the room but if they had even one brain cell they would have known its harder to see them if they are on the inside of the room.

* * *

"Mr. Dinozzo?" asked Gibbs when the door opened to reveal a rather shady looking tall, bald guy. 

"No, he isn't in at the moment. Can I help you?" asked the man roughly.

'_Oh I bet he's in'_ Gibbs thought,

"Yes, do you if we wait for Mr. Dinozzo. Only we have something important to ask him," Gibbs said pushing past the man into the house.

As the tall, bald guy went after Gibbs yelling stuff at him, McGee made contact with Tony via their ear pieces.

"Right Tony the stairs are at the front in the hallway, Gibbs is distracting the body guard," McGee told Tony,

"Meet you in 3 Probie, lets get Kate," was Tony's reply.

* * *

Tony practically ran down the side of the house meeting McGee at the open door, 

"Right we do this slowly, don't make any noise or it'll alert who ever is with Kate," Tony instructed drawing his gun.

"Gibbs we're going upstairs," Tony whispered into his micro-phone hoping Gibbs would get rid of the body guard.

McGee copied Tony and drew his gun as he followed Tony cautiously upstairs.

* * *

Gibbs got Tony's message and decided to wrap it up downstairs so he could be with his agents. 

Gibbs went up behind the big body guard and grabbed his neck, before the bodyguard even had time to fight off Gibbs he was out like a light.

* * *

Kate didn't dare move in case she ended up with a 30mm in her chest or head.Joe was so drunk she was scared the slightest movement would send him crazy. 

She was so hungry and tired she knew she couldn't make it out on her own if an opportunity presented itself.

Joe, who was nodding off from the alcohol, suddenly bolted awake and grabbed Kate round the neck pulling her off the bed and placing the gun against her head.

Kate knew this could be it she had also heard small noises outside the room; she could now die in front of her friends...no her family.

* * *

The door busted open a couple minutes later, which made Kate jump even though she figured it wouldn't be long before they demolished everything in their way.

"Joe Dinozzo, you're under arrest for the kidnap of Special Agent Caitlin Todd," yelled Gibbs pointing his gun at Joe

"Sir, place the gun on the floor and step away from agent Todd," McGee ordered his gun also concentrated on Joe Dinozzo.

Joe looked between Gibbs and McGee trying to figure out who had the balls to shot him with their agent still in his arms.

It wasn't a hard to figure out, Gibbs would he had the fire in his eyes whereas McGee wouldn't he was scared and wouldn't risk hurting Kate.

"Only one of you had the balls to shoot me and Kate, here would be dead if you did," Joe threatened pressing the gun harder against Kate's head.

Kate was in pain, she just wished that someone would fire their gun at this point she didn't care who.Tears rolled down her face she couldn't looked at Gibbs who would probably tell her not to be such a baby.

"No Joe two of us will gladly shoot you, now let Kate go," Tony said forcefully creeping out of the shadows of the doorway to face his dad.

Joe laughed his own son, he wouldn't dare.

"Tony, you couldn't hurt anyone you girl!" he laughed,

Kate saw the hurt in Tony's eyes quickly replaced by rage, "Put the gun down and let Kate go," he ordered stepping towards Joe.

"Tony, you wouldn't hurt your dad would you?" Joe laughed nervously,

"You're not my father," Tony growled raising his weapon, "Give it up now or you will not make it out of this room alive. I can promise you that,"

Joe thought about his options and smiled, his finger tighten on the trigger.

Bang!

A deafening roar enclosed the room.

* * *

who fired the shot???? find out next! 

if you like it please read and review, I beg you to!


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks again for the reviews. All of you were right as you'll find out. Hope you like it, because it could be the last chapter but I'm undecided. Sorry it took a while to update, my computer wouldn't let me log on for a couple of days. Longest chapter so far, wooh! Have fun!**

**x**

**

* * *

****Chapter 7**

Joe dropped to the floor taking Kate along with him. To the others it looked like Kate had been shot as well.

Gibbs sprung into life taking control of the situation,

"McGee, call Ducky and an ambulance," Gibbs ordered rushing over to the two bodies. He checked for Kate's pulse and breathed a sigh of relief when he found it.

He looked at a stunned Tony, who was just staring at his gun.

"Tony?" Gibbs asked quietly, when Tony looked at him Gibbs smiled, "She is alive Tony, you saved her,"

Tony forced a weak smile, as he walked over kneeling next to Kate,

"Well done Tony," Gibbs said patting his senior field agent's back leaving them alone and going to inspect the room.

"Katie, wake up darling," Tony whispered, taking hold of her hand and stroking a stray strand of hair out of her eyes.

After a couple of minutes Kate's eyes fluttered open,

"Tony?" Her voice was raspy and she sounded tired,

"Yes, it's me baby. Are you hurt?" Tony asked giving Kate a weak smile,

Kate shook her head as Tony helped pull her to her feet. She struggled to take her first steps so instead Tony decided to carry her downstairs which received a strange look from Gibbs which, of course, he ignored.

"Tony," Kate said sweetly,

"Yah" Tony replied,

"Put me down now!" she said sternly, Tony shook his head,

"No can do Mommy, I'm carrying all the way to the ambulance where the paramedics can make sure you're alright" Tony answered smugly; Kate was slightly shocked that he knew and seemed fine with it but deep down she knew that he would've found out which means... Gibbs now knew.

'_Great, another lecture,'_ she thought.

* * *

"Well, Ms. Todd your going to have spend the night with us, you're severely dehydrated and under-fed, also it'd be good for the baby as well," the paramedic explained, Kate groaned she hated hospitals. 

"How long do you think she'll be off?" asked Tony taking Kate's hand, as she sat in the back of the ambulance.

"At least a couple of days to let her body recover fully as she could barely walk a couple of minutes ago," he said.

Tony gave Kate a weak smile knowing how much she hated hospital, as she reminded every time they visited one or even drove past one.

Tony was about to talk when he saw her face pale, when he turned around he saw Ducky and Jimmy wheeling out Tony's dad.

"Do you think you'll regret it?" she asked him quietly,

Tony stared at her, "No, because if I didn't kill him then he would've killed my family,"

Kate smiled placing her hand over her stomach thinking about his words,

'_He said we were a family,'_ she thought, all her anxiety disappeared in an instant when Tony placed his hand over hers.

* * *

Gibbs and McGee looked around the room where Kate was held. Like the first cell she was held in, her food hadn't been touched and she had only had a sip of her water. 

There were blood droplets on the floor and the bathroom had a reminiscent of vomit but this room was definitely better than the last.

"McGee I want photos of everything then bag and tag, I'll sketch," Gibbs ordered, taking out the sketch book and measuring tape.

* * *

Kate sat alone in her hospital room, Tony was busy contacting her sister in Miami but it was failing and instead of resorting to calling one of her brothers he left a message. 

"Kate, are you alright?" asked Abby bursting through the door worry written all over her face.

Kate smiled as Abby sat in the metal chair beside the bed,

"I'm fine really," Kate said but Abby was sceptical,

"Come on, tell me the truth!" Abby demanded, glaring playfully at Kate.

"I'm just so tired and worried about what and when Gibbs is going to tell Tony and I how foolish we've been or if Tony has actually given up chasing women," Kate sighed, rubbing her eyes and letting down her guard, so her best friend could read her eyes.

"Kate, I'm so sorry. If it makes you feel better Gibbs didn't really sound angry or surprised when I told him that you and Tony are dating and that you are pregnant, in fact he seemed relieved," Abby smiled holding Kate's hand,

"Really?"

"Really. You know me I can read Gibbs like a book," Abby giggled glad Kate was smiling her usual radient smile.

* * *

Tony sat in the waiting room he'd been to check up on Kate, but had seen her talking to Abby and he didn't want to interrupt, as they didn't often get to chat at work. 

He took the time to comprehend the fact he was going to be a father something he known for a few hours now, but hadn't had time to think about it.

It was totally unexpected and surreal, the past couple of days had been full of fear and despair and now he had a bundle of joy on the way.

Fatherhood, was something he had considered but never thought possible because of his desire to have the next girl. However, he was excited at the prospect of having a family with Kate as she was in his opinion the prefect woman for him.

* * *

you know what to do!! I'm not sure if that is the end so bear with me, what do you think another chapter or not? 


	8. Chapter 8

**I need help when you review I would like your two favourite baby names one for a boy the other for a girl! Thanks for the reviews. I would call this a Tate chapter and its longer than I planned but enjoy!**

**x**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Kate felt like a whale, she was only 6 months pregnant and yet she felt weighed down and irritable not to mention she wasn't yet at her biggest.

Everything seemed like a chore even work and people were starting to notice and avoid her, getting Gibbs or Tony to tell her what they wanted to say, afraid she would either bite their heads off or break down in tears.

She sat her desk a mountain of paper work to finish and she also had to fill out her forms for her maternity leave which she could start anytime after she hit 8 months, which seemed a long time away.

Normally, Kate would've finished her paper work and been on to the next case but being confined to your desk takes away the desire to move on so she decided to take Tony's approach to it, which is do it only when you have to.

She couldn't wait to hold her baby instead of having to carry it around wearing her hideous maternity clothes than made her feel twice as big as she was. Who knew 9 months was so long!

* * *

Tony looked up from the case he was working on to check on a very sullen Kate. Truth be told he was worried about her. Work consisted of paper work, more paper work and the occasional visit to Abby; also he didn't believe she was excited as he was about the baby firstly, she hated the way she looked and because her family had said something's about her actions and consequences of not being married before having children. He had called her in a very emotional phone call well on Kate's part a 'disgrace and disappointment'. 

Tony felt for her he really did and tried to cheer her up but he had limited success. Even Gibbs had tried his hand at consoling her but he also had little effect.

* * *

Kate saw Tony looking at her, she knew he was worried, in hope of reassuring him she flash him a smile but she knew it didn't work as the smile didn't reach her eyes. 

Kate had known her father wouldn't like the idea of her having a child before she was married but she couldn't have possible imagined the reaction she had gotten.

He had yelled and screamed at her down the phone telling how stupid her actions were and that she was a total disappointment with no self-respect, how she had let her family down and had discarded their beliefs and morals. How her siblings, who all had children and were married, were so much more responsible and respectful of their family as they had their kids how God expected of his people.

Kate had just sat and listened, tears poured like two waterfalls down her porcelain face, she had no reply to give to her father excuse to defend herself instead she took the harsh words.

The only words she said during the whole conversation were 3 simple words: 'I love him'

* * *

"Kate, how about we go?" Tony asked, technically they had another hour left but he would make Gibbs understand, 

Kate looked up surprised at Tony's question,

"We have an hour left," she said looking confused,

"I know, Gibbs won't mind and anyway you seem bored. Lets have some dinner and if you want we can watch a film and decide on names as we only have 3 months left," Tony suggested, getting up and going over to Kate.

He took her hand and guided her around her desk and then held her jacket so she could put it on. Kate turned around smiling a genuine smile.

"I'd like that," Kate whispered as she kissed him.

* * *

Kate and Tony sat cuddled on the couch half watching 'Moulin Rouge' while talking about names. 

"How about for a boy, we call him Anthony Jr.?" Tony asked

"No!" Kate said not even considering it,

"Why not? Anthony is a good name" Tony said

"I'm not calling our child after you, I'm not having two Tony's especially when he is older, it's more trouble than it's worth," Kate argued back her mind set and Tony knowing that Anthony Jr. was never going to happen.

Tony listened as Kate told him her list of names that she must of been compiling since she was 10 like most girls. This made him smile, she was finally thinking about the positives and enjoying sitting there discussing names instead of thinking about being a disappointment and 'fat'.

Tony placed his hand over Kate's stomach, cherishing every minute they had together before there was three of them and nights of no sleep. He didn't think she was fat and like he had told countless of times before he thought she was the most beautiful person he had ever seen.

* * *

**I need your suggestions for names in your reviews, your favourite boys name and favourite girls name because I'm stuck on what to it and whether it will be a lil boy or girl.**

**x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay before you read I am sorry for some of my terminology regarding Ducky. Thanks for all the name suggestions, I pretty much know what I'm calling the baby. **

**I had planned to put it in this chapter but then I changed my mind. Can I say there people have very busy lifes and bad things do happen to good people at least if they work in law enforcement!**

**x**

**

* * *

Chapter 9**

Kate smiled as she watched her boyfriend sleep peacefully; she on the other hand, was very uncomfortable and could only close her eyes.

Kate couldn't believe they had gotten this far, everything they had been through together finally seemed worth it. The pain, the tears, the despair and hoping was all worth it and was what had gotten them to where they were now.

When they started their relationship neither of them truly expected it to get as far as having a child and the possibility of marriage, also, the odds were against them both of them unable to hold down a relationship for more than a couple of months, maybe that's what made them so compatible the fact they were alike in some many ways but different at the same time.

* * *

Tony felt Kate's eyes watching him before the morning sun tickled his face through the open curtains. He rolled over to see her brown eyes watching him but focusing on something else.

"Hey baby, couldn't sleep?" he asked, Kate smiled and shook her head

"I couldn't get comfortable, did I wake you?" she asked, she could handle herself not getting a good nights rest but she would feel guilty if she deprived Tony of one.

"No, I slept like a baby and then woke up to see an angel watching over me," Tony whispered, Kate cringed at his cheesy chat up line but her heart couldn't resist melting.

"You are such a ladies man," she laughed hitting him in the arm.

Tony pretended it hurt and pouted as he rubbed it better,

"Not nice Katie-pie, I guess I won't run you a bath this morning," Tony threatened, Kate glared at him

"You wouldn't dare, if you upset me Gibbs will kill you," Kate replied, Tony just smiled at her and got out of bed.

"Wanna bet?" he asked walking into the bathroom,

"Tony don't please, you know how much my bath helps my back please!" Kate begged,

"Did you really think I'd deprive I pregnant woman of her bath time, you'd kill me let alone Gibbs, but thanks for begging I knew you'd fold," Tony laughed turning on the taps. Kate glared at the doorway,

'_Just wait Tony Dinozzo, I'll get you back,' _she thoughtthrowing back the covers and slowly lifting herself out of the bed.

* * *

As Kate wander towards the en-suit she was felt the most painful cramps, not even her teenage period pains could come close to how painful they were.

Tony knew something wasn't right when he heard a 'thud' come from the bedroom. He rushed to see what had happened and found Kate in a heap on the floor clutching her stomach.

"Kate! What's wrong?" Tony asked as he knelt down in front of his girlfriend,

"Don't worry, its just some pregnancy pains," Kate said, smiling through the pain as Tony helped her up and into the bathroom.

Tony was worried as he watched Kate pop two more Advil into her mouth, to kill the pain of her 'pregnancy pains'. He knew that she now could have no more ibuprofen as she was only allowed 6 a day and already had 2 when she woke up and 2 more 4 hours later.

So Tony decided to do his own research on pregnancy's but was interrupted by Kate.

"Tony?" Kate said quietly her hand on her stomach and her face very pale,

"Kate?" Tony asked getting out of his chair,

"Its not moving, something's wrong, why is it moving?" Kate asked tears forming in her eyes,

"Maybe it's asleep," Tony suggested, Kate glared at him,

"Okay, call Ducky, he'll know if there is a problem," Tony said going back over to his desk.

* * *

Ducky was with Gibbs down in autopsy explaining how their Petty Officer died when his phone rang, he placed it on loud speaker expecting Abby or another ME asking advice instead he was shocked, as was Gibbs, to hear Kate's shaky voice.

"Caitlin my dear, what on earth is the matter?" Ducky asked as he placed the x-rays of the Petty officer onto the light board

"Something's wrong with the baby Ducky," Kate sobbed, Ducky and Gibbs looked at each other,

"How do you mean, Kate?" asked Gibbs worried for his 'daughter' things had been going so well,

"I've had cramping all day and I can't feel the baby moving in fact...it hasn't moved a lot today and my backs really sore," Kate explained quietly caught off guard that Ducky had put her on loud speaker,

"Kate you need to see a doctor!" Ducky ordered.

* * *

Do you like? I hope you do.

What's going to happen to Kate? read and review if you want to find out!!! ;)


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry I haven't updated for ages but I've been really busy this past week doing stuff at school and I was going to update last night but it wouldn't let me edit it so I didn't! Hope you like it!**

**x**

* * *

Tony broke every speed limit to get Kate to Bethesda; the usual 40 minute trip was complete in half that time and this time Tony didn't care about his record.

It would've taken longer if they had called the ambulance and Tony convinced that time was running out for both Kate and the baby.

* * *

Kate hated hospitals with a vengeance if she was ever ill she took 'Advil' and hoped it went away and if it didn't she went to Ducky who told her to take some other sort of medicine and see a doctor. 

Her hatred of wasn't going to get better either as she was currently sat in a white room, on a white bed, wearing a white hospital gown, waiting for a guy in a white lab coat to tell her why Ducky had told her to rush to hospital.

Tony was at the right side holding her hand for support and although he wasn't very religious he prayed everything was going to be ok. He watched the doctor as he did an ultrasound and from the frown on his face Tony knew the result wasn't good.

* * *

"Ms. Todd, I'm afraid it is bad news," the doctor said, Tony squeezed Kate's hand tight when he saw tears threatening to fall. 

"You've suffered a placental abruption meaning the placenta has come away from the lining of the womb, in your case this is quite a problem as less and less oxygen and nutrients are getting to your baby. We are going to monitor you for the next 12 or so hours and start you on an IV drip and give you platelets to clot your blood and stop the bleeding. If at any point you or the baby becomes stressed we are going to have to induce you," the doctor explained,

Kate couldn't believe what she was hearing she had read enough pregnancy books to understand that a placental abruption could possible kill her baby or leave it with brain damage from lack of oxygen. She had never thought it could happen to her though, it was her first pregnancy, it wasn't fair if she got this far and her child died.

Tony felt tears in his own eyes as the doctor explained what could happen to their child and the effect of an induced labour and not enough oxygen even the risk of Kate bleeding to death. He couldn't lose both of them!

* * *

Kate waited until the doctor had left and nurse had also left after setting up her IV and platelets before she let her tears fall. Tony tried to stop his falling and be strong for Kate but it was too hard and he ended up spilling his tears. 

Tony moved and sat next to Kate on the edge of the bed. He pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head. He didn't say anything but he knew Kate blamed herself for not spotting the signs and for this ever happening.

"Kate you know this is not your fault there was no way you could've prevented this it's just...one of those things," Tony whispered gently when they had both calmed down and stopped crying.

Kate pulled out of Tony's comforting grip and looked at her boyfriend his eyes red from the tears; she offered him a small smile,

"I know, I...I...just can't help feel responsible," Kate whispered quietly wiping her eyes.

Tony smiled he got see in her eyes she didn't blame herself but he could see from her face see feel guilty and there was nothing he could do to stop her feeling it. Nothing he could say or do could make it all better and take away the fear and pain all they could do was hope and pray that it will end up alright.

* * *

Abby was desperate to get to the hospital to find out how Kate and Tony were doing. Gibbs had told McGee and herself where they had rushed off to and that Ducky had said it could be very serious but he had stopped them from dropping everything and going to support them, inside Gibbs had ordered them to finish what they were doing and then go allowing Tony and Kate some private time. 

Abby, McGee and Ducky had understood Gibbs' reasons for them not all rushing off to be with their colleges but it didn't mean they like it especially Abby who was getting very frustrated.

"Come on you stupid machine!" Abby yelled as she waited for a fingerprint match,

"What's up Abz?" McGee asked coming to stand next to her, Abby gave McGee the biggest glare ever,

"This stupid thing won't go any faster; it doesn't understand that I have to be with certain people!" Abby yelled, her concentrated at the computer.

"Abby...it's a computer. I don't think it can hear you or understand the fact that we all have to be at Bethesda," McGee said sarcastically, just as Abby turned around to kill McGee, Gibbs interrupted them.

"You two get in a car, I've just called Tony, they have had to induce Kate," Gibbs informed the pair, who quickly gathered the stuff they need with confused looks on their faces,

"Tony will explain when we get there."

* * *

Hope you like it! read and review as you should know by now! 

x


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for all the names suggestions you gave me and a special thanks to mandi who helped me decide what I was going to call the baby. You'll find out what it is next chapter!

x

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Abby paced around the white hospital waiting room for any news on Kate, while Ducky and McGee sat waiting patiently as Gibbs harassed the nurse at the inquiries desk for any information or whether they could visit.

"I'm sorry Sir, but only family are allowed the visit Miss Todd due to her condition," the nurse said as she signed numerous papers hoping if she ignored the man in front of her he would go away like everyone else, but Gibbs wasn't everyone else.

"We **are** her family! If you just let us see her we'll prove it to you," Gibbs said trying to make the nurse have a bit of sympathy when that didn't work Gibbs threatened her,

"I am I federal agent and if you don't let me see my agent I will arrest you for obstructing my investigation," Gibbs yelled at her making Abby stop pacing and smile at her boss.

"_That's it Gibbs I'm sure if you polite she'll let us through"_ Abby thought sitting down next to McGee.

"Nurse its alright, they are our family," a voice came from the door at the right side of the white room that allowed access to the maternity ward.

Gibbs turned to see Tony, while Abby, McGee and Ducky rushed to see their friend.

"How is she Tony?" asked Ducky

"As well as can be expected, we have to wait until she is fully dilated but she's blaming herself for not coming here this morning and whether if she did would have she been able to carry to full term," Tony explained his voice was filled with sadness and stress.

Gibbs could see the effect that the abruption was having on Tony. He had bags under his eyes, which showed that he had been crying earlier in the day and his body language was very self conscience had his hands in his pockets and he seemed unable to meet anyone's gaze. He wasn't his cheerful, effervescent self instead he seemed too tired to speak anything he didn't need to.

Abby pulled Tony into a hug,

"Abby?" Tony asked quietly as he accepted her hug,

"You look like you needed one of my special Abby hugs," she smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder,

"It'll be alright you know," Abby whispered.

* * *

Kate sat in silence just staring at her small baby bump that she knew in a few weeks would be gone and she would either be a mother or childless. It something she didn't want to think about as she felt that she would jinx it but she couldn't help it and she prayed that God would protect her baby.

Kate couldn't help think why her, she had been through so much in the past 6 months it wasn't fair and although she didn't wish her current situation upon anyone she wished it was happening to someone else and that she could go back home and enjoy the rest of her pregnancy.

'_Maybe God was punishing me for sleeping with Tony?' _she thought but was interrupted before that thought could be considered.

Kate breathed a sigh relief as the door opened to see her 'family' as she like to call them and to her they were her family as her father wouldn't speak to her, which met her mother didn't speak to her and her siblings were scattered around America. Gibbs, Abby, Ducky, Tony and McGee were her dysfunctional family and to a visitor it may seem like they didn't get along when in actual fact they all loved each other as a family but didn't dare show it.

"Kate! I've been so worried, Gibbs was a big meany and wouldn't let us come," Abby cried pushing past everyone in the room and ran over to Kate's bedside and practically jumped onto the bed next to her, pulling her best friend into a bear hug.

Kate smiled at Gibbs, letting him know she appreciated the private time she got with Tony, but when Abby looked up Kate quickly glared at her boos.

"Gibbs! You should know better than to with hold valuable information from Abby, and next time don't be a meany!" Kate said sternly, making Gibbs smile as she pretending to be mad at him.

"I hope there isn't a next time," he replied dampening the mood of the room as they remember why they were there.

"So do I," Kate whispered resting her head on top of Abby's, who had her head on Kate's shoulder.

It wasn't long after everyone had come to visit that they all, except Tony, had been ordered to wait in the hall as Kate was ready to start pushing.

* * *

As they prepared for the birth, Abby and the guys watched as all sorts of special equipment was wheeled into Kate's little private room, even extra blood and di-fib paddles were taken in. This made Abby start pacing again.

"Ducky what's with all the equipment?" asked McGee his eyes watched Abby pace up and down.

"It's mainly for the new baby, Timothy, as it is very premature the blood and di-fib paddles are most likely for young Caitlin as there is a risk of her bleeding out," Ducky explained.

Thanks to Ducky everyone sat in silence none of them wishing to jinx anything. Each trying to imagine life without Kate or what would Tony and Kate do if the baby didn't make it.

The doors to Kate's room opened about half an hour late, two nurses rushed out with the incubator that held Kate and Tony's precious little baby. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as the baby was alive for now.

Tony stepped out looking slightly relieved.

"Its a girl," was all he said.

* * *

Thanks a lot for reading hoped you liked it read and review pretty please!


	12. Madison Mary Grace Dinozzo

**Well thank you for all the great and helpful reviews. This is the last chapter, I think so don't hold me to it, but I do have plans for a sequel but I'd like to know what you think. So review afterwards!**

**x nikki **

* * *

Tony couldn't believe his eyes, sleeping comfortably in his arms was the smallest yet the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

His baby girl was a spitting image of Kate; she had the same big brown eyes with porcelain except she had a few silk stands of blonde hair. She still was known as 'baby girl Todd' as no-one could decide on what name would suit her.

He still found it hard to believe that she was so small and so delicate but it broke his heart that he couldn't take her home, she was still too small only 25 weeks old, so in hope of getting her home quicker she was being giving steroids to help strengthen her heart and lungs.

* * *

Kate carefully packed her clothes into the duffel bag Abby had brought from her apartment when they had learned she was going to ok. It had been a bit touch and go at the beginning as she lost a lot of blood and therefore had to be kept in but finally she was allowed to go home.

"You ready to go home?" asked a voice from the doorway, Kate jumped and spun round to see who was there,

"Hey, I guess its time to grow up and face the music whether I'm ready or not, but I think I'm still going to be spending the next week here," Kate explained smiling; Gibbs came over and handed her a cup of coffee.

Kate didn't realise how much she had missed the stuff while she was pregnant, until she took a sip and the caffeine went around her body. Silence spread through the room it but it wasn't an awkward silence, instead it was comforting and soothing.

"Tony says the director has sorted out my replacement and she starts next week. He also said that you gave him 2 weeks off," Kate said breaking the silence,

"Well he isn't any use at work if all he is going to do is worry about you and the baby so I gave him a fortnight off so you could all get used to the change...and I know that your sister isn't coming until next week," Gibbs explained, he watched Kate's expression change at the mention of her sister he knew she would've preferred if her mother would come to help her out because that's what they are meant to do when you have a child, they show you the ropes.

"Thanks, Tony's going to be busy and my sister can't stay long she has children of her own. I just wish my mom would answer my calls, she doesn't even know I've had the baby. Isabella and my brothers felt it wasn't their place to tell my parents...it's not fair Gibbs! Tony's mom was delighted and yet mine won't even answer my calls," Kate sobbed, Gibbs went over and took the coffee out of her hands and placed it on the table.

Then he surprised her and pulled her into a hug,

"Anything you want Kate, or if it's all too much let me now...ok?" Gibbs asked, Kate nod against his chest.

* * *

Kate leant against the wall of the maternity ICU and she watched quietly as Tony sat with their baby girl in his arms both of them asleep and at the moment Kate realised Tony was a different person than who he was at work or at home The pair of them looked like they were born to be together and were so peaceful in each others company and she couldn't love either of them anymore than she already did.

Her only concern was that she wouldn't be as natural as Tony and would make a mess of being a mother, she was worried because she didn't feel they had had time to bond because as she as she was born inside of Kate holding her, her baby was put into an incubator and whisked away.

* * *

Tony felt someone watching him and all his senses concentrated on figuring out who it was before he showed them he was awake. He opened his eyes to find himself staring at Kate who seemed to be in deep thought.

"She still needs a name," Tony said, Kate jumped at little when he spoke and pulled a confused face.

Kate eyes feel on her daughter and then did she come to her senses and realise who Tony was talking about.

"Okay...how about Madison?" Kate suggested watching Tony's reaction. He looked at the child in his arms and smiled.

"I think she suits that our Maddy, so how about Mary as her catholic name and then Grace as her middle name," Tony replied.

Kate smiled and pushed herself off the wall and walked over to Tony, Tony handed Madison over to Kate who stood smiling at her daughter,

"Welcome to our weird and crazy family...Madison Mary Grace Dinozzo,"

* * *

Read and review ! please anyone care for a sequel???? let me know 


End file.
